The Healing
by Wrothmonk
Summary: One simple change will cause many differences in the long run. What happens when a fairy DIDNT heal somebody. AU
1. Chapter 1 The fork in the road

__**Hello readers! I know I haven't submitted anything in a long time since deleted all my old stuff. I found it not to my liking when I read through it. I won't be updating this or my other new submission for a while since I had to get the ideas out of my head and on to the metaphorical paper.**

**Reviews may encourage me to write it before I need to write more for school credit.**

* * *

><p><em>Every universe has it's alternate. One simple difference in opinion, or action, can cause a universe to split. Time still moves forward but at a different <em>_angle. The farther away you get from the beginning the farther you are from the first road. This is the story of the second road._

* * *

><p><strong>Ignore this text<strong>

* * *

><p>Fowl manor, during the siege.<p>

The troll faced a dilemma: which female to eat first. Choices, choices. This decision was not made any easier by the lingering agony buzzing around it's shaggy head, or the cluster of bullets lodged in the fatty chest tissue. Eventually it settled on the fairy. It had caused this agony and it was going to pay. In blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Ignore this text<strong>

* * *

><p>There was nothing but snow on the view-screen.<p>

"Come on," urged Root. "Hurry up!"

Foaly elbowed past his superior.

"Maybe if you didn't insist on blocking all the circuit boards."

Root shuffled out of the way grudgingly. In his mind it was the circuit board's fault for being behind him. The centaur's head disappeared into an access panel.

"Anything?"

"Nothing just interference."

Root slapped the screen. Not a good idea. First, because there was not one chance in a million that it could actually help, and second, because plasma screens grow extremely hot after prolonged use.

"D'Arvit"

"Don't touch that screen by the way."

"Oh, ha ha. We have time for jokes now, do we?"

"No, actually. Anything?"

The snow settled into recognizable shapes.

"That's it, hold it there. We've got a signal."

"I've activated the secondary camera. Plain old video, I'm afraid, but it'll have to do."

Root didn't comment He was to stunned for words.

"So what's going on in there? Anything interesting?"

Root tried to answer but the words formed a lump in his throat.

"What? What is it?"

The commander made an attempt.

"It's . . . Holly . . . no . . ."

"What about holly?"

There was a sense of urgency in Foaly's voice. He quickly got his head out of the access panel and looked up at the screen.

On the screen, Holly was in the clutches of the troll. Limp. There was barely any of her jumpsuit left and what little there was soaked in blood. Butler lay completely dead on the floor. The healing had fixed his neck and healed most of his bones. However he died of blood loss before he was healed completely.

"Foaly."

"Yes commander?"

"Contact the mud boy. I think he will let us in now"

Before Foaly could press a button a light went off on the communication's array.

* * *

><p><strong>Ignore this text<strong>

* * *

><p>When Artemis saw butler go down along with Holly he immediately activated the tri-band radio, broadcasting on revolving frequencies. "Commander root, you are aware of the situation are you not?"<p>

For a few moments nothing but white noise emanated from the micro speakers, then Artemis heard the sharp click of a mic button.

"This is Foaly. I'm guessing you are ready to give us permission to come in now."

Artemis was numb at the death of his friend but he stilled managed a response.

"Yes. Send in as many troops as you need to secure the troll. You may do whatever you wish with me."

_A simple choice, may split a universe. It will be similar, **at ****first****.****.****.**_


	2. Chapter 2: DISCONTINUED

**Hello its me, but you already know that obviously. Unfortunately I cannot continue this story as it changes something that would destroy the entire Artemis fowl time line.**

** Now you must be thinking: But just make it an au fic! However you are wrong. With the creation of book 7 it has effectively sealed off the alteration of the time line.**

** The book did this with the simple fact that Artemis influenced himself into searching for the fairies. As Artemis said himself; "If I went back in time I would have already been back." That proved true as paradoxes cannot exist unless this was true thus making paradoxes not paradoxes. On a side note; this also means that there is such a thing as fate.**

** Obviously if Holly did not heal his mother, she would never recover. If she never recovered she wouldn't be able to contract (real or not) spelltroppy, as she would be in a mental hospital.**

** So in conclusion Holly cant die in the first book, and the eighth book HAS to happen. If anyone would like to give me a way to get around this please let me know. I will pm you with my response. If one question is asked enough I will add it and it's response to this authors note.**


End file.
